Differences
by Kingdom01
Summary: Percy had always wanted a family. Annabeth didn't.


Percy had always wanted a family. What with a single mother, he wanted to have kids who would have everything he never had. So when he met Annabeth, he knew that his imaginary family could become a reality.

Little blond hair green eyed babies running around in a big house that Annabeth obviously built. They would be smart like the daughter of Athena but have powers over water.

The only problem with this dream is one simple thing.

Annabeth doesn't want kids. Don't get her wrong, when she sees a cute baby, she'll smile. But not longingly. She always wanted a good job, something to use her skills.

They barely ever talk about it. But when they did, Annabeth laid out the life goals she wanted to reach before even thinking about children.

1\. Good job

Well she already has a nice job. A great job, actually. She's an amazing architect at her dream firm. So it isn't like she couldn't support a child.

2\. A nice house

They have that too. A huge house with pillars and a fountain! Annabeth had designed it, and they had been living there for almost six years, ever since they were twenty.

3\. A stable demigod life

She had that too. Hecate has given the Seven a demigod smell dampener that made it really hard for monsters to find them. They barely had to fight monsters anymore.

Since they had all of these, Percy was thinking about the baby topic again. He decided to talk to her about it, what could go wrong.

Percy sat alone, oven turned off and dinner sitting on the table. Annabeth was due to get home any minute and Percy wanted to make her dinner before he started the conversation.

The door opened, Annabeth coming in and slipping off her heels. Her pants were just barely brushing on the wooden floors.

"I'm home! Perce, where are you?" His voice echoed as he yelled back to signal where he was. She strolled into the dining room, a look a surprise crossing her face when she sees the food. "Did you cook this? Wow. It looks amazing." She sat down in the chair across from Percy and took a drink of the wine in the glass. "Oh, the good wine. Is there something important you have to tell me?"

The two began eating, the only sound was the clinking of forks hitting the plates.

Percy cleared his throat before nodding. "Yeah. Umm I have something that I think we've pushed off enough." She signaled for him to go on so he took a gulp of wine. "I want to talk about kids."

A stoic look immediately comes to Annabeths face. She puts down her fork and wipes her mouth with her napkin. "Percy, we've talked about this-"

She was cut off by Percy. "No we haven't Annabeth. You told me that there were things you wanted before kids, and guess what Annabeth. You have them. You have the job, the house, even the masked scents. So what is stopping us?"

"Percy. I don't think you understand. I'm not a _family_ person. I'm not good with kids and even iff we do have them what's to say that we won't die before we can properly raise them."

"I completely understand that, Annabeth, but we have families that could raise them. And that's _if_ we die."

"Percy, stop."

Percy stood up, bracing his hands on the table. "No Annabeth, you know how much I want kids. How much I want a family. How I want to grow old with grandchi-"

Annabeth stood up suddenly, slamming her hands on the table. "Damnit Percy! Stop with the nonsense talk about kids! I DON'TWANT ANY!" Percy backed away with a hurt expression. He stared at his wife in shock.

"I think," Percy said quietly. ",that I need some space. I'm gonna go pack some things." He walked out of the room at a slow pace, watching to see if Annabeth would follow him. When she didn't, he walked out quickly and ran upstairs. Percy grabbed a duffel bag and shoved some of his clothes and toiletries into said duffel bag. A few tears escaped his eyes as he walked out of his room. He jogged downstairs quickly. Percy looked towards Annabeth one more time before walking out of the front door.

Three weeks later, divorce papers arrived at Annabeths house. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she signed the papers.

 **Three Years Later**

Annabeth walked around Central Park, the cold freezing her mittens were barely keeping out the cold, chilliness seeping into her clothes. Her phone buzzed so she grabbed it out of the back pocket of her jeans. The screen showed that she had gotten a text from Piper asking if they could hang out because Jason was taking their two twin girls out to a baseball game. Annabeth replied agreeing before she slipped her phone back in her pocket and walking towards the fountain.

A small family was playing around the fountain. The mother looked to be pregnant -about six months- with a small girl sitting next to her. A boy was running around the two. Annabeth sat down a a little ways over from the family and looked around, focusing on her frozen breath.

"Emma! I got the ice creams!"

Annabeth turned and gasped. Percy was running towards the woman with two ice creams in his hands. He had grown a stubble and his hair was messier than it had been the last time she saw him. The woman -Emma- began to stand up, but Percy ran quicker and stopped her.

"No, Em. Do not stand up, you're seven months pregnant." He lightly pushes her back down but she stands up as quickly as she could.

"Stop, Perce. I'm able to stand up. And I'm only six and a half months, which you know." Percy chuckled, his hand going to the back of his neck, a nervous tick Annabeth had noticed before they got together.

"Sorry," Percy sighed. "I just don't want you to get hurt. We both know how high stakes the twins pregnancy was. I don't want another accident." Percy had lowered his head during his speech, but it was lifted up by the girl.

She kissed him softly. "Hey, it's okay. I'm okay, you're okay. We're all okay. Don't worry about a thing." He pecked her lips once more before the two sat back down on the bench. "Liam, stop running! Come sit next to Olivia if you want your ice cream." The little boy ran over before jumping on the seat. He definitely took after Percy is the looks department. He had wavy black hair and -from what Annabeth could see- green eyes. The little girl, however, took after her mother. Her hair was a pale blond and her eyes were also green.

Annabeth was stunned. Percy had already gotten a family, just like he wanted. A tear leaked out of her eye as she stood up, trying to escape her past. Becasue there was one thing that she didn't tell Percy that night. He was her family.

But there were just to many differences.


End file.
